Birthday Surprise
by Skywolf24
Summary: Bruce gets an unexpected birthday gift from Selina. Post Bat and Cat one shot.


**Birthday Surprise  
**

** All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

**A disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters or the names.**

* * *

Inside the underground bunker, Bruce Wayne the most daring and handsome billionaire prince opened his throbbing his golden fleck hazel eyes, and then winced as he slowly his razor edged cheek off the keyboard. Instantly he leaned back against the desk chair, rubbing his brow as tension formed over the bridge of his narrow-sloped nose. He blinked his dark eyes, adjusting to the low ceiling lights shining over his tarnished broad muscles of his biceps. He pursed his lips, and then turned his penetrating stare to the creaking noise of the life descending to the concrete floor. Bruce curved his fine lips into a warm smile, as she stared at his lover, Selina Kyle leaned her dangerous curved body against the grated doors.

He took a moment, and just stared at her. She was dressed to the nines, wearing a plain black dress that hugged over her hour-glass shaped hips, thigh high boots and her sleek dark auburn hair was done in an elegant bun. She twisted her crimson blades into a beautiful smile, sauntering closer to the computer desk. Her heels clicked on the flooring and long legs moved with the sway of her hips, and Bruce was frozen in the moment with her, his steady gaze absorbed every detail of her pale features. He knew every freckle, blemish and distinct line by heart, but sometimes he just felt like pinching himself to wake up from the beautiful dream standing inches from him.

Bruce was dumbfounded at the moment, speechless as he inhaled the scent of rose pedals and lavender soap wavering from her body. He allowed his senses to indulge, making every fiber of his slender body ignite like scorching hot wire. He could feel sweat dripping over the sharp curvatures of his chiseled jaw, and he was hypnotized by the dark gleams of coffee twinkling in her luminous eyes. He cleared his throat, pressing his sweaty palms against the edge of the desk..

"You're in a quiet mood today handsome," she pointed out, her purposeful strides closed the distance between them. "Don't tell me that you're all sour because it's your birthday, Mr. Wayne." She stepped closer, and rubbed her hand over his thick bicep. "Now where would the fun be in that?"

He felt chuck ghost over his lips, " It's just another day, Selina." he shrugged. "Not a big deal."

She gave him a quick roll of her eyes, and then threaded her fingers through his dark strands touching the nape of his neck. She pressed her body against him, allowing his torso to rub against hers, and then she looked deeply into his shimmering hazel eyes. "It is a big deal, Bruce." she revealed silently. He could feel his lips getting wet as her breath buffeted over his skin. "You're not staying on here. Not when we've made a cake for you."

"Cake?" Bruce arched up his left eyebrow, and then he sighed. "Selina, I told you that I didn't want anything. He rested his hand on her toned upper arms, and leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead against hers. His nose nudged lightly over her nose.. "I've got all I need… right here, Miss Kyle."

"Oh, no you don't," Selina recoiled back., with a sly grin. "You're not getting out of this one, Wayne. Alfred and I slaved all night to make this thing happen. If you don't get your ass dressed, I'll personally rip off that shirt of yours and make you."

Bruce felt the edges of his lips slack into a devilish smirk, "I like to see you try," he dared her, crossing his arms over his torso. Selina placed her hand on his shoulder, trapping his gaze, and then without warning, she crushed a hard and wet kisses over his lips, making him become dazed under her power over his thoughts. Bruce closed his eyes, relishing into the feverish kiss, his arm encircled around her trim waist as they deepened into a full and savory interlock. His lips thrust against hers, his tongue broke through, grazing lightly over her teeth as she teased with gentle swirls with hers. Then the blissful and heated moment ended, as she broke away and quickly sauntered over a chair, lifting up a white dress and pressed slacks.

"Get dressed, birthday boy." she growled, watching him lick his lips. "You've got a busy day ahead of you."

Bruce shook his head, and pulled off his black shirt over his head, revealing his glistening muscles and scarred flesh. He tossed the clothing aside and walked to the chair, slipping his arms into the white Armani shirt. Selina watched him quickly dress, as he fixed the collar of his shirt, his eyes, shrouded by wispy tendrils were locked onto her. Within moments, he was dressed and ready for the challenges of the day.

Selina slid her hand over the opened buttons of his shirt, feeling the heated skin of his chest against her fingertips. She mashed her teeth into her bottom lip, and then an urge of to kiss him came over her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him wildly. The silence in the bunker was broken by the slips and slides of their moist lips. Her hands rolled over his hands, fingers clawing through his waves of hair and drove them into waves of pleasure. He broke away, his balmy lips roamed down the side of her neck, playing nipping over her pulse point.

"Bruce," she said fiercely, her lips peppering kisses along the curve of his sharp jaw line. "We need to get to the penthouse. Alfred is waiting for us." She groaned lightly, jolting as his warm mouth devoured over her skin. "We need to get moving. We're burning daylight… because in case it hadn't crossed your mind, it's almost five."

"In the morning?" he muttered, his breath hovering the groves of her neck.

"No genius, in the afternoon. You really must have been burning your candles at both ends last night."

Bruce arched his eyebrows, "I guess I must have slept in later than I expected."

Selina shook her head, and kissed him one more time on the lips, and then she interlaced her fingers with his own, pulling him to the lift. "No more excuses, handsome." she pressed the button, watching the ceiling lights flick off, and then pulled she pulled him inside.

"I have to admit, I'm a fan of the dress." he commented, his eyes narrowing to the mid-length just barely touching her knees.

"You should be," she chided back. "You bought it."

Bruce opened his mouth, but no words came out. Selina smirked, enjoying every minute of her control of the situation. When they entered outside, their boots crunched in the snow, and they advanced toward a running Mercedes Benz. She opened the driver's door and gestured a hand with a flippant purr escaping her crimson lips. "Belt up, Mr. Wayne." She slid her slender body into the cushion seats, her fingers gripping the steering wheel and Bruce sat in the passenger seat, looking at her with a loving gleam shining in his hazel eyes.

"What?" she asked with annoyance clouded over her pale features.

"Nothing," he said warmly, feeling his cheeks become flushed. "Just drive.'

"You asked."

XOXO

After a blissful drive around the main streets, and a few more savory kisses, Bruce, Selina and Alfred stood in the center of the kitchen of the penthouse, staring a elegant dark chocolate cake, with fancy designs etched in the icing and white flowers placed on the middle layer. Bruce was speechless at the sight of the exceptional birthday cake molded both people he loved and cherished.

Bruce kissed Selina lightly on the cheek, and whispered, "I love you."

Selina smiled, cradling his face into her hands, she kissed him lightly, brushing her lips against his arched upper lip. "I'm glad to hear it, that handsome, because I'm three weeks pregnant."

Bruce's hazel eyes lit up and widened, "You're pregnant?"

"Yep," she said with a grin, patting her trim waist. "Found out this morning, thanks to Jen dragging my ass down to the clinic." She looked at his stunned face. "Don't look so surprised, Mr. Wayne. You knew the risks."

Bruce felt moisture build in his hazel eyes, he looked at Alfred, who was crying and then looked back at Selina, he embraced her and kissed her hard on the lips, making themselves breathless. He pulled away, wiping the tears off his cheeks, and looked down at her waist.

Selina smiled lovingly at him, "Happy Birthday, Mr. Wayne."

He smiled, lifting his glistening his eyes, meeting her coffee ones. His wounded heart swelled. He kept on smiling at her and his growing child.

This was the greatest gift… he had ever received.


End file.
